


Cherry Cadillac

by charleybradburies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bruises, Cemetery, Character Development, Clothed Sex, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Compatibility, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, In Public, Injury, Kneeling, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Love, Major Character Injury, Mild Painplay, Minor Injuries, Moon, Moonlight, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV: Faith Lehane, Pain, Public Sex, Requited Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Team, Team Bonding, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i>"I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other."</i> <br/>- from Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein"</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #120: Midnight, 1-million-words Weekend Challenge: Prompt Grab Bag: "Quotes for a Thousand, Alex", & femslash100 Challenge #169: Lover.
> 
> No actual mentions of a Cadillac; the title is from ZZ Ward's song "Move Like U Stole It."
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's P.S.:** This is my first Buffy fic ever, so I hope it seems okay!! I haven't even watched Buffy in forever so I'm a little worried about my characterization but I set out to write this and I did so I'm making myself post it. 

Either one of them alone could likely tear the world apart - the two of them in opposition to each other most definitely could have. But together? _Oh,_ together…

The moonlight shimmers against the tattoo dancing down Buffy’s side as she jams herself back against the tall marble tomb. Faith crashes down onto her knees and into Buffy, adrenaline rush and more speedily dragging her lips against the other Slayer’s stomach, tasting her skin beneath its sheen of sweat and then tenderly lapping at the small wound under the waistband of her low-rise jeans where it meets the dip in her hips. It was nothing major, nowhere near lethal, but Faith still could tell that it hurt. Hell, it hurt her, too, every time some bastard cut into that perfect skin as though they had the right.

 _That,_ this, Buffy, was Faith’s and Faith’s alone (outside of being, of course, Buffy’s, but that was a no-brainer, at least to Faith. She _was_ civilized enough to know that, dammit.)

This, no one, no human, vampire or anything else, could take from her: not only getting to beat the Hell out of her enemies, but getting the Hell fucked out of herself...the rough kisses, and rougher fingers in wet pussies, the bruises still on both their bodies weeks later, the thrill of ducking around dumpsters and graveyards to tear away (usually, already ripped) clothing, the knowledge that _yes,_ grass stains _do_ get left on leather pants...this was _hers._

This was _love._


End file.
